User blog:Brady26/The Sea of Moving Ice
Kadmos went on a mission given by Remallia Haventree to hunt down an assassin in Eldswall. He and Carlon cornered the agent of the Cult in an alley, kobolds arriving to aid the assassin. In the fight, Kadmos was stabbed to repeatedly by the kobolds, Carlon used his magic to finish the weakened assassin, Kadmos however was dead. Barion sold the Staff of Fire, to Rosbean the Elder, the court wizard of Grostere, getting a large amount of gold for the artefact. The group attempted to resurrect Kadmos, their efforts however were not enough as the ritual was undertaken. The group then argued over whether or not to try again to bring Kadmos back, with only Darion advocating that they should, whilst Barion and Rack argued that it was not meant to be. Darion spoke with King Sanctus II, discussing the issue, the King offering his help to try and resurrect their fallen friend. Sanctus asked Darion to contact Ba'win the Archmage of Necromancy to help with the ritual, as he got the assistance of the leader of the Church of Truth. Barion and Rack met with Dala Silmerhelve to discuss the mission to the north. They learned of Maccath the Crimson and her investigations into the Draakhorn, and that she may be held by Ice Hunters in the lair of a White Dragon. Ba'win agreed to help resurrect Kadmos, on the condition that Darion retrieve the Green Dragon Orb from the lair of the white dragon. With the next ritual ready, the group bore witness as King Sanctus, the Pontif Solier and Archmage Ba'win performed the True Resurrection spell on Kadmos, bridging the gap between this world and the next, returning Kadmos' soul to his body. With Kadmos returned to them the group began to prepare for their departure to the Sea of Moving Ice, Darion collecting the purified Hazirawn and buying some diamonds to allow him to channel the power of his gods to return the life of his companions should he need it. Barion negotiated with Archmage Ithrel, the Prime Aereothurgist of Telinor, who agreed to teleport them to Telinor, where a boat was waiting to take them north to the sea. In the morning when they arrived, the archmage teleported them as soon as they said they were ready, and arrived at the mouth of the Green River. There they met the captain of the ''Frostskimmr, ''who welcomed them on board as they set off for north. As they searched the frozen sea, they came across some clues on the location of Oyaviggaton, the lair of Arauthator, Old White Death. After a few days they spied the iceberg in the distance, following the trail of the Ice Hunters that they saw heading northeast. As they navigated the water ways of the many ice flows, Barion asked Darion to fill in the details of his life after he left Greenest, learning much about the experience of his brother and of the tradgedy that made him the creature he was. Kadmos also revealed some of his past, discussing his family and his dislike of the Quel'Doran Empire, seeing it as being doomed to fail. As they came under the shadow of Oyaviggaton, they readied themselves for whatever will come. Category:Blog posts